


Tie Me Up

by orphan_account



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: M/M, Shevine, smutfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To celebrate Adam's fifth season win, Blake decides they should try something totally <br/>new, something Adam said he wanted to do. But he might have misunderstood exactly what Adam meant... (smut fic, light bondage)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie Me Up

It was the first time on "The Voice" that Blake didn't have a contestant in the finale, but you couldn't tell that by the way he was enjoying the show. He was smart enough to know that he couldn't win everything, especially if he wanted to stay on the show and the show wanted to keep it's reputation. And he had to admit Tessanne and Will and Jacquie were the best of the season, even though he thought Cole was just as good. But he was biased on that point.

His favorite part of the night, though, was when they played the video about Adam being made People's 'Sexiest Man Alive' that year. There was just something so awesome about the last bit, Adam jumping into his arms to be carried off the stage. It still surprised him that not many people had picked up that the bromance was much more than that. But it was just as well that they didn't, it was nice for once to be free of the drama that came with publically known relationships. 

He had no doubt that Adam was going to win, but he was still thrilled when Tessanne's name was called. Standing up, he clapped loudly for his friend and the pretty girl who had taken the crown this year. When Adam got up on stage, before Tessanne sang, his eyes went to the judges chairs and locked with Blake's. For just a second hazel held blue and they both smiled. There was going to be one huge party after the show itself was done, but the best part would come after that when they had their own party for two. 

They'd started their own private after parties for the third season. That had been the first time they'd gone all the way, though it was still a bit of a blur to Blake after all they had both drank that night before they ended up at Adam's place. The next season, Adam had promised Blake a very special night if he could secure the three-peat win. That time he'd had enough sense to not drink himself into obliviation so he could really enjoy what his bromance partner had in store for him. And now this year Adam had won, so it was Blake's turn to make the night special. 

What to do had taken a lot of thought, and in the end he decided to make an attempt at creativity. Thankfully no one had peeked over his shoulder at some of the google searches he'd done on his smartphone lately, because he had decided to do a little research this time. 

Hopefully it would pay off. 

****

Hours passed and it was nearly three in the morning before Blake and Adam finally were able to leave the party. They were discreet not to leave at the exact same moment, though it probably wouldn't have surprised anyone too much. 

When Blake arrived at Adam's house, he was surprised how alert the other man looked. Eager, even. He made it all of two steps inside after closing the door before Adam was kissing him, hard and passionate. 

"How the hell are you so perky at three in the morning?" Blake raised an eyebrow when they parted. "Let me guess...Red Bull and sugar, right?" 

Adam smiled sheepishly. "Well, we figured out last time we have more fun at least halfway sober." He shrugged. "I wanted to have something left for you."

"I'm touched." He drawled sarcastically in return. "But I'm also very much feeling my ass pushing forty."

"I can think of a few ways to perk you up." Adam took a step towards the bedroom, making sure Blake was following him. "And I believe a little celebration is in order..." 

Blake laughed and followed Adam back to the rock star's bedroom. "And I wonder what that would be...though I think I was the one who was supposed to be dissing out the surprise here. Though I hope you have some booze and food around here for later. The party was all of that fake food shit. Bite sized just doesn't do it for me." 

Adam shook his head a little. "I should have known." 

"Come here you little jerk..." The country singer broached the distance between them and kissed him passionately on the mouth. "And as of tonight's win, I'm just where I want to be...in an Adam sandwich."

He laughed and started unbuttoning Blake's shirt. "I definitely like how you think." 

Blake smiled and kissed his boyfriend again. It was amazing how much difference a year had made. The first time Adam kissed him he'd felt sort of guilty and conflicted. He was a GUY. Blake wasn't supposed to be attracted to GUYS. But he couldn't deny that he was in love with his fellow coach. Their first fumblings had been awkward and clumsy, but soon he found himself very happy to have his own personal Eddie Munster.

He slid his hands under the back of Adam's shirt, feeling the strong muscles of the younger man. Their kissing got more and more heated as they tried to take each other's shirts off and head for the bed at the same time. When Blake got the shirt stuck on Adam's head they had to take a break. Laughing, Adam stepped back and finished taking his shirt off.

While he was doing that, Blake took something out of his back pocket. "I was thinking we might try something a bit different tonight." 

Adam raised an eyebrow as he was handed a black blindfold. "Oh?"

"I need two of your ties." He gave a little smile back, a little nervous about the topic at hand. "I know you mentioned a time or two before being curious about bondage and I figured we should do something special since you won and all..."

A slow, very pleased smile crossed Adam's face. "Oh, I definitely think I can handle that." 

As he went into the walk in closet to fetch the ties, Blake sat down on the bed and rid himself of his cowboy boots and socks. After a moment's hesitation, his Wranglers and button down shirt found it's way to the floor too. He wasn't feeling tired at all now, he was exhilirated at the idea of doing something new. He could picture the younger man bound and blindfolded for his pleasure and it surprised him how much that idea aroused him. Maybe he had come up with this idea not just because it was something Adam was interested in. 

When Adam walked back into the room with two ties, he seemed very pleased that Blake had shed the majority of his clothing. So had he, the only thing hugging his beautiful body were a pair of black boxer briefs. Blake sighed a little at the sight of him, sometimes wondering how someone so good looking could be interested into his slightly pudgy, stocky body. 

But when he came over and kissed him, all of those feelings of doubt were gone. Instead he just felt turned on and happy. Their lips and tongues did a lurid dance until finally they ended up on the bed in a heap. Blake rolled onto Adam and pinned him to the matress, kissing his neck and biting the pale skin lightly. 

"Give me the ties..." He growled against his lover's neck, sitting back a little. 

Adam handed them over and paused a moment. "Blake..."

"Getting cold feet?" Blake sat up and moved off of Adam. "We don't have to if you don't want to.."

"I do want to do it." He took a deep breath. "But when I said I was interested in playing with bondage, I had a slightly different idea." 

"You wanted to use handcuffs or chains or something?" 

"No..." Adam paused a moment. "I meant that I wasn't planning on being the one getting tied up."

Blake blinked. "You want to tie me up?" 

He wasn't exactly sure how he felt about being tied up. It wasn't that he didn't trust Adam, but he'd never really given it any thought before, being helpless and at someone else's mercy. The more he thought about it, though, made him feel a little turned on. 

"We'll have a safeword, right?" He finally looked at Adam.

The younger man was clearly impressed. "Someone has done their research." 

"Well, yeah," Blake chuckled a little and settled back against the pillows. "How about Tollison, my middle name?" 

Adam blinked. "Tollison is one hell of a middle name, I'll tell you that. So it works. Give me your hand..." 

Blake hesitated a moment then gave his left hand to his boyfriend. He was surprised just how easily Adam was able to tie his wrist to the headboard. According to the rock star he hadn't done it before, but he was getting the feeling that someone else had done a little research too. Perhaps even a little reading...maybe that Twenty Three Shades of Teal book, or whatever the hell it was. 

The other wrist followed and then the blindfold. He laid back against the pillows, testing the ties and finding them strong. He really was tied down. It made his heart beat a little faster and he wasn't sure whether it was fear or arousal. 

"You look hot like this..." Adam purred and he bent to kiss Blake. "Don't worry, I'm not going to get too kinky this time." 

Blake smirked a little. "I appreciate that."

He couldn't see the smile on Adam's face, but he heard it in his voice. "Now be quiet...let me blow your mind." 

"You can blow something alright." He murmured. 

Adam cut him off with another kiss, almost fiercely taking his mouth. He liked the slightly rough, posessive quality of it. They were pretty even in who was the dominant partner, but there was a certain niceness in letting go and letting his partner take the reins. And the feeling of his lips on Blake's neck and shoulders was more than worth being tied up to get. 

"Damn you're beautiful," Adam purred as his mouth continued to work downwards to Blake's chest, placing kisses between the small, curly hairs that covered the skin. 

"Ohhh shit." Blake groaned when Adam's tongue flicked teasingly over a nipple. He didn't realize those were as sensitive on a man as they were on a woman, but he would keep that in mind from now on. The wet warmth of a tongue circling the bud had his cock hard as a rock. He could only imagine that same mouth in an other place, but the only place it went now was the other nipple. 

Not that he was complaining any, that felt pretty damn good too. In fact, when Adam stopped he let out a little groan of impatience. 

"In a hurry?" Adam teased him, his fingers lightly brushing in the bulge in the front of his boxers. "And here I was thinking we should take it nice and slow..." 

"Ugh..." Blake protested. 

Adam traced his finger tips over the other man's erection until he started squirming or made any sort of noise, then he stopped for a minute or two. Blake was sure he was going to go insane, but after about ten minutes he finally learned to stay still and not make a sound, no matter how crazy it was driving him. 

He felt the soft fabric of his boxers moving down his thighs and the brush of fingers over his calves and feet. Then his legs were parted as Adam laid his body over Blake's. The kissing began again in earnest and Blake tried to convey his need through his lips and tongue to Adam. Much more teasing and he was going to lose it, which was not at all how he wanted the evening to end.

Those amazingly soft lips and tongue started trailing downwards again, over his collarbones and only stopping briefly to flick each nipple before continuing their path. Blake groaned as he felt Adam kiss his stomach, but that didn't stop the other man's progress this time either. For a moment the warmth retracted and then it was pressed against the tip of his erection. His eyes fluttered closed and he felt his hands curl into fists as the other man took his hard length into his mouth and began to pleasure him. 

It wasn't long before Blake was arching against his lover's mouth, moaning and clenching his fists. His breath came in gasps when he felt himself on the precipie of bliss. And then the pleasure was gone, leaving him to sag against the bed with a groan. 

"Patience." Adam tsked above him in the darkness.

Blake mumbled a few profanites lowly that he hoped the other man hadn't heard. He felt the bed shift and he assumed Adam had stood up. What was he doing? He was both excited and a little freaked out. Being his size and strength, helplessness was not something he was used to feeling. He could definitely see the appeal, though, for some people. Hell, judging by the way his prick was throbbing it had a lot of damn appeall for him too.

"Don't worry, I won't make you wait that long." The bed shifted again as Adam rejoined him. His hands moved over Blake's belly and one slipped beneath him. "Spread those long cowboy legs for me, Big Country." 

He obliged and felt Adam's slick fingers at his opening. Slowly they slid inside of him, gently stretching and preparing him for something much bigger. The thing that they both wanted. It still amazed him that this felt as good as it did, but his partner's clever fingers soon found his prostate and he was just about ready to beg. 

"I just wanted us to come together," Adam explained as his fingers withdrew. "You ready for me?" 

"I have been for like the last half hour." He admitted with a roll of his eyes, which were thankfully hidden behind the blindfold. 

He heard his partner chuckling then felt the press of the tip of the rock star's cock against his entrance. Slowly he eased into him and Blake took a deep breath. Despite being shorter than him, Adam was still the posesser of a large penis. And once he'd gotten used to it, he rather enjoyed that.

For a long time they moved together, thrust and counter-thrust. After the awkwardness had worn off, they came to really treasure those moments where everything feel away except for the physical manisfestation of how they felt for each other. Tonight, however, they were both too aroused to keep it slow and steady for very long. Soon Adam was moving hard, fast, and rushing them both towards the finish line.

"Shit..." Blake panted as the other man's hand reached between their bodies and took his length in hand. It was the last little bit he needed to go over the edge. With a loud groan, he felt every muscle in his body stiffen and then the blinding feeling of release. 

A moment later Adam was behind him, collapsing on top of him. They laid there for awhile, both breathing hard. He felt Adam shift on top of him, then the blindfold was gone. After a moment, Blake's wrists were untied and the other man took hold of them, rubbing each softly.

"Wow..." Adam chuckled a little. "That was awesome."

He laid beside Blake and the country singer rolled onto his side to look at him. "Oh yeah? If I was capable of moving, I would be taking you next. But I think I've lost feeling in my legs after that. So you'll have to wait until tomorrow morning."

"I'll look forward to it." His hazel eyes shone. "What a great season, huh?"

"Yeah," Blake agreed with a smirk. "But season six I'm coming for your ass. And I don't just mean in bed either."


End file.
